moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual: Uniforms (Arms and Armor)
This section of the Stormwind Army Field Manual covers the arms and armor the men of the Stormwind Army are armed with. =Uniforms of the First Regiment= ---- The armsmen and knights of the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade of Westridge are some of the best equipped of the realm. Forged in the mountain smithies and made from Westridgean Steel, the arms and armor distributed to the foot soldiers are tailored to specific roles on the battlefield. Arms and armor will be outlined by their respective roles in the first regiment. Royal Army Footman Footmen are equipped with plate and mail armor and typically equipped with broadswords and kite shields. Some are known to wield two-handed weapons. All are equipped with crossbows. Crafted from solid plates of steel grafted upon a chainmail canvas, the platemail armor of Westridge has protected its lords and knights since time immemorial. File:FoomanNew.png|Footman Armor on Wowhead Armsman As armsmen make up the majority of newly recruited infantrymen in the regiment, they are equipped with cheaply produced chain or leather armor and given a wide range of weaponry. 4-to-1 mail armor has served the kingdom's armsmen since the fall of the Arathorian Empire. File:ArmsmanMailNew.png|Mail Armsman on Wowhead ArmsmanLeatherNew.png|Leather Armsman on Wowhead File:ArmsmanClothNew.png|Cloth Armsman on Wowhead Reaver Veteran infantrymen who prefer light armor and weaponry are known as reavers. Outfitted to provide a wide range of motion and the least fatiguing armor, they are swift and deadly on the battlefield. File:ReaverNew.png|Reaver Armor on Wowhead Vanguard Vanguard are the heavy infantry of the royal army and are thusly given the heaviest armor the army has to offer. They are seasoned with melee weaponry and often take on weapons with longer reach to complement their tower shields. File:VanguardNew.png|Vanguard Uniform on Wowhead Archer Archers of the royal army are issued the mail and leather afforded to the armsmen that is mass produced in the smithies of Stormwind and Westridge. They are also given cheaply produced crossbows. File:ArcherMailNew.png|Mail Archer on Wowhead ArcherLeatherNew.png|Leather Archer on Wowhead Arbalist Arbalists are veteran archers who have proved their worth and skill with crossbows. They are equipped with high-precision crossbows manufactured by royal engineers and are armored in scale or platemail. File:ArbalistMailNew.png|Mail Crossbowman on Wowhead Crossbowman (Plate).png|Plate Crossbowman on Wowhead Scout Scouts are the primary reconaissance troops of the royal army. They are equipped with light leathers and longbows, trained in basic stealth and archery. File:ScoutLeatherNew.png|Leather Scout on Wowhead File:ScoutMailNew.png|Mail Scout on Wowhead Field Medic Field Medics of the royal army don light cloth armor tailored in the water-powered mills of Mirwood to be best suited for agility and finesse. In order to be fully equipped with bandages, salves, and other herbal remedies, a medic's garb contains numerous pockets. Medics are given light melee weapons to defend themselves should the need arise. File:MedicNew.png|Medic Armor on Wowhead Logistics Corps Porter Porters are the noncombatant servants and aides of the royal army. Charged with transporting and crafting goods and supplies, they wear humble blue clothing to mark their allegiance to Stormwind. PorterNew.png|Porter Armor on Wowhead Logistics Officer Logistics Officers sport official uniforms of tailored blue cloth accented with gold trim. Their stylish and patriotic uniforms are a welcome sight on the battlefield - especially when it means that supplies from Stormwind are on the way. LogisticsOfficerNew.png|Logistics Officer Armor on Wowhead Gryphon Rider Gryphon Riders of Westridge wear light cloth and leather armor to ease the burden on their winged mounts. Their companions more than make up for their vulnerabilities with fierce claws and razor-sharp beaks. GryphonerClothNew.png|Cloth Gryphon Rider Armor on Wowhead GryphonerLeatherNew.png|Leather Grypon Rider Armor on Wowhead GryphonerMailNew.png|Mail Gryphon Rider Armor on Wowhead Engineer Gnomes and dwarves in service to the Alliance have been known to support the first regiment with technological battlefield wonders. Engineers pilot siege tanks and gyrocopters, wearing loose-fitting clothing to stem the tremendous heat produced by their machines. EngineerClothNew.png|Cloth Engineer Armor on Wowhead EngineerLeatherNew.png|Leather Engineer Armor on Wowhead EngineerMailNew.png|Mail Engineer Armor on Wowhead Brotherhood of the Horse Cavalier Cavalrymen of the royal army are issued a variant of the typical footman's plate that is better suited for riding on horseback. Cavaliers may use any weapon the army has to offer including lances while mounted. Crafted from the highest grade of steel, Cavalier's plate was adopted for use by Stormwind's knighted order - the Brotherhood of the Horse. CavalierNew.png|Cavalier Armor on Wowhead Priory of Westridge Adept Adepts of the Priory of Westridge don robes that mark them as followers of the Holy Light. They wield the light to heal and smite their enemies. Lay Priest.png|Lay Priest Armor on Wowhead Cleric Clerics are holy casters ordained by the clergy of the Holy Light. Tailored from the finest silks, the customary white robes of a cleric are augmented with a light truesilver breastplate. Some say the purity of the robes lends to stronger casting of healing spells. Cleric.png|Cleric Armor on Wowhead Monk Monks of the Westridge Monastery wear light-fitting leather armor. Through prayer and rigorous training, they wield their very bodies as righteous weapons against their foes. Leather_Monk.png|Monk Armor on Wowhead Order of Saint Isaac Paladin Paladins don truesilver armor and weaponry blessed by the priests of the church. Some carry holy talismans to ward off demons and shadow magic while others carry tomes that contain blessings of the holy light. PaladinPlateNew.png|Plate Paladin Armor on Wowhead PaladinMailNew.png|Mail Paladin Armor on Wowhead PaladinLeatherNew.png|Leather Paladin Armor on Wowhead File:PaladinClothNew.png|Cloth Paladin Armor on Wowhead Holy Ranger Those who serve the chapelry as scouts and missile troops are known as holy rangers. They are typically equipped with leather armor and bows blessed by the church. HolyRangerLeatherNew.png|Leather Holy Ranger Armor on Wowhead HolyRangerMailNew.png|Mail Holy Ranger Armor on Wowhead Ranger Order of Mirwood Ranger Rangers of Mirwood value the flexibility and durability of Elwynn's leathers. Donning light leather armor and wielding longbows, rangers are also trained to use light melee weaponry. A wide variety of specialized arrows are available for rangers to use, including but not limited to those of poisoning, arcane, explosive and mithril tips. RangerMailNew.png|Mail Ranger Armor on Wowhead RangerLeatherNew.png|Leather Ranger Armor on Wowhead RangerClothNew.png|Cloth Ranger Armor on Wowhead Ovate Initiates to the mysterious druidic order of Mirwood are known as Ovates. They are given humble green and earthen colored garb to mark them as servants of the forest. File:OvateNew.png|Ovate Armor on Wowhead Druid Druids of the wilds of Elwynn have only recently been invited to serve the crown. Preferring their traditional leather garb, druids can shapeshift at will - removing the need for regular weaponry. DruidNew.png|Druid Armor on Wowhead Oaken Knight Advanced druids of the wilds have mastered nature to be able to summon natural armor that protects them from harm. While they wear light leathers, Oaken Knights' ironwood armor rivals the heaviest armors available to man. OakenKnightNew.png|Oaken Knight Armor on Wowhead Bridgeport Fusiliers Musketeer Musketeers, a new addition to the regiment, are equipped with flintlock rifles manufactured in the Bridgeport Arms Foundry. They don a mix of leathers and chain and take on light melee weaponry in case fighting gets up close and personal. MusketeerMailNew.png|Mail Musketeer Armor on Wowhead MusketeerLeatherNew.png|Leather Musketeer Armor on Wowhead MusketeerPlateNew.png|Plate Musketeer Armor on Wowhead MusketeerClothNew.png|Cloth Musketeer Armor on Wowhead Dragoon Dragoons are the mounted commanders of the Bridgeport Blackpowders, wielding flintlock rifles and sharpened cutlasses. They wear light plate armor and ride armored destriers. Mail_Dragoon.png|Dragoon Armor on Wowhead Mage Circle of Sarcelline Battlemage Battlemagi don enchanted robes that are crafted in secret by the Circle of Magi in Stormwind City. Able to readily withstand the stresses of arcane magic from the ley-lines of Azeroth, the robes are paired with a customary wizard's hat. All battlemagi are equipped with a staff, orb or wand with which they can channel the arcane. BattlemageClothNew.png|Cloth Battlemage Armor on Wowhead BattlemagePlateNew.png|Plate Battlemage Armor on Wowhead Spellsword Spellswords are mages who have taken on infantry roles in the royal army. They don enchanted plate armor and weild magic imbued weaponry, able to both hold their own in melee and dominate the battlefield with arcane magic. SpellswordClothNew.png|Cloth Spellsword Armor on Wowhead SpellswordPlateNew.png|Plate Spellsword Armor on Wowhead Cabal of the Burning Sword Spellhunter Spellhunters are mages who have taken on scouting and missile troop roles within the royal army. They don enchanted leathers and magical weaponry, able to strike enemies from afar with magic-imbued arrows. SpellhunterLeatherNew.png|Leather Spellhunter Armor on Wowhead SpellhunterMailNew.png|Mail Spellhunter Armor on Wowhead Warmage Warmagi, those with advanced training in battlefield magic, are afforded war mage's robes. They are woven with imbued netherweave cloth, which is thought to provide a deeper connection when summoning or teleporting through the magical planes. Warmagi are seldom seen without their archmage's staff crafted specifically for their use. WarmageClothNew.png|Cloth Warmage Armor on Wowhead Mage-Knight Mage-knights are equal parts destructive mage and expert warrior, with advanced training in both martial and magical warfare. They are issued a set of imbued titansteel armor that is forged and enchanted to withstand front-line combat and aid the wearer in connecting with arcane forces. WarmagePlateNew.png|Plate Warmage Armor on Wowhead SI:7 SI:7 Agent SI:7 Agents wear leather armor and are equipped with a wide variety of deft melee weapons. Well-crafted and laden with secret pockets and compartments, the armor of SI:7 agents is some of the most sought-out armor on the market. Only the agents themselves can speak of its durability and utility when in the field. SI7 Agent.png|SI:7 Agent Armor on Wowhead Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:The First Regiment Category:Armor Category:Weapons